Brotherhood
by Reploid001
Summary: At the beginning of a new era, Century XXII, DWN-083 was released from exile after the death of Dr. Wily. After a surprise attack, as did The Last Robot Master will protect their older brothers and his younger brother, Zero? Many Original Characters. Alternate Universe. Transition from the classic series to the X series.
1. Questions Without Answers

Brotherhood

_Chapter I - Questions without answers _

- Fortress of Dr. Wily -

Even being a abnormal fortress due to the height and number of floors, which came to the moon, the place was in ruins, everything collapsed and in some places there were some fires, burned out of the rubble and shattered, creeping, almost powerless a Robot Master, but the way it was, it would be almost impossible to recognize it. Ice Man looked around, saw only a haze, but saw no sign of life, he was trying to remember what had happened, and a sudden flashback came to mind.

Several humans soldiers came, some soldiers thrown fire in the direction of the fortress starting a fire outbreak, the sentries had been defeated and not warned the arrival of the enemy, the enemy went smoothly, as the base was bankrupt ... Robots Masters had no power enough to defeat many soldiers ... Thereafter, Ice Man just remembered one more thing, the fortress collapsed on top of him.

Ice Man saw the fog fade away, and saw the destruction of the place, pieces of armor of his brothers were everywhere along the walls fallen, Ice Man gathered their forces, stood up and looked for someone, he saw a flame burning in the background Fire Man? thought, the little was toward where he was saw the blaze, he approached hopeful, but it was just a fire outbreak that had not faded, Ice Man was worried, thinking that perhaps only he survived, but still walked by the place reeling "What sad it all is not it?" asked someone behind him Ice Man turned and saw Mega Man, the two were brothers, but Ice Man knew Mega Man was not there to help him and was afraid, he hardly rode right, who had to fight against who have lost so many fights, "I do not ... I want to fight ... Mega Man" Ice Man said with difficulty, Mega simply ignored, moving her hand to his buster and pointing toward Ice Man, the eskimo stepped back, scared, his energy was almost over, could not retaliate any attack or at least resist damage. When Ice Man thought he would die, by contrast, saw Mega Man falling to his side with a mark of damage caused by a sword, Ice Man was startled and looked around, saw two figures in the background, when approaching Ice Man saw is his younger brothers who were off base, Zero, appearance of a kid of 6 year old and AbsoluteZero a Robot Master that appeared to be 14 years old, had long brown hair bound with a red ribbon and wore a black armor similar to Zero and the numbers 83 stamped in white on the chest. Ice Man looked around. "I... I'm the only one who survived? "He asked, Absolute kept the sword he used to attack Mega Man and walked through the wreckage "I do not know, but I have the ability to sense if someone is living here, I will investigate" he said, Zero followed him without saying anything.

Absolute went carefully through the debris, could inadvertently step on one of his brothers, then became aware of the ground. But felt nothing, not even a trace of life, only white smoke, shattered glass and broken stones. "Nobody .. . But ... There were so many ... "he said, how 80 warriors as Robots Masters were defeated in a single attack? Absolute thought he stopped just went toward where I was Ice Man "Ice Man, like you were the only one to survive?" He asked, Absolute suspected Ice Man, the Eskimo turned "I do not remember much ... I remember human soldiers burned the fortress, all Robots Masters, including me, were weak, why after Wily died, the fortress was the immediate bankruptcy, we tried to fight back, but those humans seemed to be supernatural, something different. The strongest Robots Masters came out, the weak as I stayed inside the base. From there, I just remember the fortress collapsed." He explained, a feeling of sadness came down to it and the little one away. Absolute look of lamented, only Ice Man survived, perhaps others have protected him, without his own consent, Zero had no overall notion of feelings, he did not know how Absolute and Ice heartbreaking to lose the Robots Masters, after all, the newest don't meet his older brothers.

Absolute finished look and failed results, or they were buried at a depth large enough for its sensors do not indicate anything or every one...

"Absolute! Look! "Zero said pointing to a hill far away, the lift Wily which gave access to space had also collapsed, and it seemed that something moved near what's left of the elevator. Ice Man ran towards the direction pointed Zero and the others followed.

By the sight of Absolute, Ice Man seemed desperate to withdraw something off the elevador, but he did not see that when approached, he saw that some Robot Master was still alive underneath a large piece of the wall of the elevator, Absolute took his lightsaber and cut the rubble "Elec Man!" said Ice Man desperate, he did not seem too bad, was only wounded and unconscious. Absolute supported his brother in more debris, grabbed a first aid kit and give it to Ice Man "Treat his wounds, I'll look for more survivors. "he said, Ice Man took the box, removed the tape and cloth, to disinfect wounds.

Absolute felt no signs of life than those who were there, but his vision is not deduced much, your field of vision was limited, came to a certain extent "Zero, see anything?" Asked the younger denied. "I think it's just us. Ice Man, already taken care of wounds Elec Man? "He asked," Yes... And it looks like he's waking up. "Said the Eskimo, Elec was regaining consciousness and Ice Man started talking to him, Absolute was glad at least Elec Man and Ice have survived, but still had 78 missing and apparently dead, this worried him. We know that we are in a new century and a new era, but will this reaction from the human is really necessary? Would not have a way less violent? Absolute questioned, he lived to protect Robots Masters, and was exiled by mistake, because it did not help his brothers at the time and feel guilty. He was called The Last Robot Master, but he came to think that maybe, because he never really fought for good or evil, it might not be a real Robot Master, he might have that title, just by being a prototype of Zero and symbolized the end of an era.

Ice and Elec rose "Absolute ... What do we do now? "Asked Ice Man, Absolute turned and approached them to see them" I do not know about you, but I'll know why they killed our brothers. "He said, Elec looked at Ice Man and back to Absolute "We will do the same. We will not be in mourning. We want answers, why they have done this. "He stated, even though the two were already at the limit, would not stand idly waiting for death to come, wanted revenge. Absolute agreed "But you could not go far from the way they are. We'll have to go to town. I know who can help us. "He said, and Ice Elec with a little of difficulty followed Absolute and Zero, until they came closer to the city.

- 2 hours later, still in the fortress -

At night, an explosion breaks the silence of the devastated place, followed by two more weaker, were Crash Man and Bomb Man, exploding debris on top of both to be saved. After you hear Guts Man punching the walls upon themselves to leave, the construction robot was holding three other Robots Masters, Cut Man, Heat Man and Gemini Man. Subsequently fire, ice and light broke most of the metal and walls reducing the stone to almost nothing, was Fire Man, Flash Man, Freeze Man, Star Man and Galaxy Man Unfortunately, with heavy debris removed, came to see the numerous dead bodies on the ground, torn apart, shot, burned, cut and in other ways more cruel, the 11 who survived or were left unconscious before the fortress collapsed or were protected by others who were now dead. Obvious that they also sought, but really, anyone but them, survived. Fire Man missed two of his brothers, Ice Man and Elec Man Where these two would be now? Thought Fire Man, he really liked Elec Man and was Ice Man's best friend, the two were more who he helped in the invasion and a flashback came to mind fireman.

Ice Man was the fortress began to crumble and Fire and Elec were outside barring the entry of enemy soldiers in the building, Fire was attacking enemies and Elec Man noticed that the fortress would collapse and entered, Fire Man despaired, " Elec! What will you do? "He asked, Elec turned" The fortress will crumble! We have to save Ice Man up there! "He said, Fire Man did not know what to do, but Elec ran up the stairs, Fire Man followed and stopped attacking enemies, who entered the base and toppled holding it against the floor. When he managed to break free, the soldiers fled by the base could not handle more and collapsed on top of Fire Man

Fire Man was confused, they fled? Can only be. Must have survived and sought help, concluded.

All that survived were perplexed as survive? Who was the leader of that army? And Elec Man and Ice Man? Were well? These questions, only time could answer, and the luck would respond if they continue living.


	2. The Government Anti-Robotic

_Brotherhood_

_Chapter II - The Government Anti-Robotic_

Absolute, Zero, Ice and Elec came to town without problems. But even through the center of the metropolis, had no other robot. What was strange, humans now used robots for everything from taking care of their homes, to care for their family members. "Absolute, why has no other robot here?" Zero asked, a little frightened by the look of the people about them, Absolute could not see straight, but still did not notice the colored armor of domestic robots or seriously unfunny police Robots "I do not know. Here was where concentrated the most number of robots." Maybe it has something to do with the attack to the base of Wily. Absolute thought. A screen in a nearby building where they were, appeared the image of a woman with red eyes, black hair stuck in a ponytail and a loose red part on the right side of the head . She wore a black suit with a shoulder and a shield over left arm, next was a symbol, the globe of the world in red and black, Absolute even seeing the image blurred, recognized the woman as a known, but not very friendly. "_Fellow citizens, yesterday gave my notice that you should get rid of their robots. Apparently everyone followed my orders, but it seems have robots on the loose. Just notice that my soldiers will come looking for these fugitives robots if anyone keep them or protect them, will not have to worry about anything, but if someone tries to protect them, unfortunately I'll have to arrest them. So stay tuned for any robot on the loose, if you can deliver them to the police, or even kill them, I will be offering special rewards for robots that are owed to me and our nation. In newspapers and in TV, these profiles will be reported._" Televisions disconnect and return to the normal schedule.

Everyone began to look in the direction of Absolute, Zero, Ice and Elec Man, but now with different looks. Absolute noted the threat "Best we run," said the robot in dark armor, Zero looks at him apparently worried "But your vision will not help. You will be all right?" He asked, Absolute smiled slightly "I got bills to deal with Astronautis. Surely tomorrow will come a mob with torches yelling Let's kill him! And I'll have to run anyway. But even with my eyesight fails, I know how we can reach our destination faster." He said, half joking.

Absolute took them to his hideout on the outskirts of the city where it was. He knocked on the door and a small door to run someone looked at them, were two blue eyes one robotic and a seemingly human. "What's the password?" Asked a female voice, Absolute rolled her eyes "Paranoid People suck." He said like a prehistoric robot speaking for the first time. The person recognized "Password confirmed," she said after closing the little door and opening more than a dozen padlocks and deadbolts, Absolute rolled his gray eyes again when the woman opened the door, turned out to be half human half machine, the arm right part of the face and the top of his left arm were mechanized, she had long black hair, wearing a blue shirt with a white vest, black pants and a black belt with the symbol of Dr. Wily in yellow. "New people, Absolute?" She asked, Absolute joined unto his brethren "Yeah, guess who they are." He said, "Let me see ... DLN-005, Ice Man and DLN-008, Elec Man, "she said, and Ice Elec were surprised "How ... You. .." Said Elec unable to finish the sentence, she stepped forward, "I have a teacher who is a Robot Master and a father who loved to create Robots Masters because of that, I know almost everything about you. And my mission is to protect the robots hunted by the government." She said "My name is Digital Core. I am apprentice of AbsoluteZero, and also daughter of Dr. Wily" she said, Ice and Elec just did not believe that Dr. Wily would be able to have children, but let the matter drop. "No more games. We are in a delicate situation. Robots Masters suffered an attack and now we cherish for our survival. But also we want to know why all this violence. "Said Absolute, Digital looked at him" If you had seen the newspaper this morning, would you have some ideas" she said, pointing to the TV, she put a chip in a recording input specific to the hardware and started the video, showing the same woman in the announcement in the city center, in another war speech.

_Dear citizens human and robots workers. I now take care of this country, thanks to your confidence in me. For humans, the laws will benefit you even more than before, as I said in my campaigns. But now, for the robots, some things have changed from today. Me, Astronautis, along with my faithful ministers AstroDeath and AstroSonic, create a new code of laws that define criminal the existence of any robot or human that helps. In ans hour, my soldiers will hunt all robots city. At that time all humans must discard your domestic robots, assistants or pets, as well as removing all functional robots of the streets. And robots, forgive me, but your presence is no longer welcome in this nation._

After that the TV screen turn in blue and Digital takes the chip. Absolute seemed not to believe, Ice and Elec were frightened "Perhaps ... She has made this warning before attacking our base. "Said Ice Man, this was the only evidence of what happened, and apparently were government soldiers who attacked the Robot Masters. "I met Astronautis definitely is the same as before, but now uses his political power to do harm to the robots... There's to believe." Said Absolute unsurprisingly "Now, we have the difficult task of finding a solution to our problem. By the data, Astronautis was voted by almost all the country's human, so we will have to join the living robots. It can be difficult, but not impossible." Said Digital, showing some data on your computer in the form of holographic screen which was in his mechanical arm and then immediately disabled "Digital, need you to fix Ice Man and Elec Man, they were very damaged in the attack. I will look for information in the center." Said Absolute, everyone looked at him worried, Zero approached him "But what if you're caught?" Asked the lowest, Absolute seemed not to worry "Do not worry, I'll be careful" said Absolute, despite being very close to Zero, he only saw a blur of red, which was not normal, he could see Zero in the distance he was. _My view this is disabling. My field of vision was more limited. I'm getting old_. He thought. Really, Robot Masters ended badly, or prototypes, lose some of their abilities over time, for example, the function to walk, see, speak or hear, decay of the power of resistance and attacks or sudden power failure, Absolute had several of these faults, but had more important things to worry about.

_- The City -_

Absolute passed through the streets and in shops and on the screens began to show the pictures of the robots sought, he knew he would speak his name, but wanted to know if his brothers would also be announced then went into an alley to listen to the TV with a male voice speaking the names and serial number of robots sought as the images appeared on the screens and on TV's "The search started right now, and the main demand are: DLN-001, Mega Man, DLN-003, Cut Man, DLN-004, Guts Man, DLN-005, Ice Man, DLN-006, Bomb Man, DLN-007, Fire Man, DLN-008, Elec Man DWN-013, Crash Man DWN-014, Flash Man DWN-015, Heat Man, DWN-019, Gemini Man DWN-037, Star Man DWN-049, Freeze Man, DLN-071, Galaxy Man and DWN-083, AbsoluteZero. Since the President is offering a great reward for those who deliver or give insider information on the whereabouts of DWN-083." Said the journalist, soon after showing normal news. _Astronautis still remember me? Good to know. But other Robots Masters escaped, then better find them before..._ Absolute's thoughts were interrupted by gunfire and screams of humans, he can't saw right, but hear humans with guns and saw colored blots, he identified as the Robots Masters who survived, better help them he thought , Absolute took a button and waited for everyone who wanted to stay in place and then everyone was on point, pushed the button and transported to an area without any enemies, leaving them slightly confused by the sudden action.

When noted Absolute, were more relieved. "You never give up. We would not attack anyone this time, I swear" Crash Man said in jest, Absolute smiled "At least you do not seem so bad, Ice Man and Elec Man, for example were already at the limit" he said , others were happy to have survived and Fire Man got excited, the first time his thoughts were right. Absolute noticed that enemy troops were approaching "It's great to know that you are right, but now we need to run, or the government get us" said Absolute, all agreed and followed him to his hideout.

_End of Chapter II._

_(Author's Note) Oh My God, Thanks for favorite my story! : )_

_Please Review! See you!_


	3. The Mass Annihilation

Brotherhood

_Chapter III - The Mass Annihilation_

Once all the survivors of the attack were repaired and were recovering, Digital Core and AbsoluteZero were watching the movement of government troops. "Digital, you could leave, not to be denounced by someone" said Absolute, he did not want Digital was arrested, she smiled "I'm not leaving you. You still need a lot of help and I want to keep this opposition advocating the robots." She said, Absolute smiled "At least I have a true friend." He said, Digital was surprised, but then continued to stare at the monitors showing the image of soldiers coldly killing robots and the army going to a plane.

"It seems that the soldiers did not pass through this area" she said, watching the plane take off, apparently going to the nearby town. "Good to know. At least we will have more time for our new partners opposed recover, but in return, more robots will be killed" he explained, Digital began to worry. _Increasingly fewer robots still alive, the borders were blocked,_ _only 10% of the population known robots of this country still alive_. thought, with only this would be almost impossible to organize a rebellion against the government and never would win if war broke out.

Absolute also began to worry, but the thought vanished when the distance he kept from monitors, did not see what happened "Digital... Have some glasses here?" He asked, she looked blankly at Absolute and asked why, he reached out in front of himself and his vision, his hand almost turned into a blur.

"My field of vision this even more limited." Said Absolute, Digital worried, but they did not have any money to buy glasses, and robots need revisions and repairs, they both knew, but it was too risky to Absolute go completely blind. "I think you better stay like this. This is the only option we have. Perhaps with the little vision you still have, can convince the President to cancel and delete the new code of laws" said Digital, hopeful, the gaze of Absolute saddened "It would be great if we could make some change without violence. Astronautis uses the term war to all, I think the chances of acorrer a war between humans and robots is 99 in 100, depending of her." He explained, Digital did not know much of the Absolute's past, _someone like him doing something bad enough to be exiled, is not in his nature and why do not you got revenge on Wily? Could have killed the Robots Masters as a symbol of vengeance. Would you helped the President to kill them?_ She thought Digital was going to ask Absolute about it, but he saw the cameras, robots that were not captured by the soldiers and he rose "Digital, have survivors in town, stay here and take care of my brothers, I'll be back as soon as possible" he said, Digital agreed and he went in the direction of the city. Perhaps _you are sorry for something you did..._

_- City -_

Absolute reached the point where saw the robots by monitors, in the west of the city, Absolute heard sounds coming from an alley and approached. There he saw a small robot that looked have about five years, was sitting on the floor and appeared to be very frightened, even with slightly blurred vision Absolute had "Hello, little boy" he said, with voice calm, the robot looked at him, and Absolute saw a glow on the cheek and he inferred to be small tears. That surprised him, for it was impossible to see in robots of the generation of the XXI century "What is your name?" Absolute asked, he knew it was not easy to win the trust of a child robot, the small in a blue armor and brown hair wiped the tears from his eyes, "My name is Mega Man X." Said the little "What are you doing here in this alley?" Absolute asked kneeling beside X "My brother died. My sister was taken and my creator, was arrested. "He said, between sobs, Absolute deduced that the appearance and name, that would be a creation of Dr. Light, he stood up and reached for the lowest "Maybe I can help" said Absolute, the little robot took a helmet to the ground and put this in your head and stood up with the help of Absolute "But who are you, sir?" asked the little, Absolute smiled friendly "I am DWN-083, AbsoluteZero and I'm here to help." X held the Absolute's hand, the largest noted, the small was too scared and pressed lightly hand of X as a way to demonstrate that he was safe.

When they passed a deserted street, X noted the Absolute's eyes were gray, and small never saw it in any of the few robots he met "Mister Absolute, why are your eyes like that?" He asked innocently, and the curious that the children had "It's because I'm a little blind" he said, X seemed more curious, as usually happens, when it answers the question of a small child, several others come later, but was little shy and decided to ask a question more worthwhile "But where are we going?" X asked, "We are going where have other robots. I do not like violence, so I'm rescuing robots to stop the evil" explained Absolute, X looked at him "But then, why did you not come at the time when the soldiers attacked my family?" Asked the little, Absolute saddened "I wanted to... But with my lack of vision, could attack an innocent and could also be arrested by the soldiers." He said, was at times like this, Absolute grateful for not having the ability to cry.

_- Base -_

When they arrived, the biggest had to speak the password again and the two entered, X was very scared, he did not know if he could trust who was inside, so no left near Absolute "Absolute, saw that the area you went, there was only a child, were at least three robots, right?" said Digital, half suspicious "I went as fast as possible, but from what X told me, I came too late to help others who were in site. But you were looking at the pictures of the monitors. How not seen my arrival or the time when the soldiers attacked the family of X?" He asked, Digital pointed to the monitors, only saw a message saying Loss of Signal, Absolute understood and go with X, in another room, where was the infirmary "X, you get hurt?" he asked, X shook his head in denial, Absolute put him on the examination table and found that the small was not injured, only some scratches, but his armor was all scratched "What happened to your armor?" asked the biggest "When I ran away from humans, I fell many times" he said, Absolute agreed, and really small dents also indicated that he was falling while fled. Absolute heard small footsteps close to where he was, and deduced that was his brother and turned around, he only saw a blur of red, but it was actually Zero "Absolute, Digital want to see you..." He trailed off when he saw the little reploid near his brother, began to stutter "H-hello..." he said, Absolute helped X down from the table and placed him on the floor "Zero, this is X. X this is Zero." He said introducing the two to each other, both were very shy, but the two shook hands. After, Zero was talking to Absolute, he motioned for the largest bend down and he knelt to hear the slightest "Absolute, why is he here?" Zero asked whispering "He's a survivor and now you will be with him and protect him" said Absolute, Zero turned redder "I? Why would I? You might as well do it! You are professional in protecting robots "he said, Absolute smiled "Well, this will be your first mission! And anyway, I'm taking care of more than 10 Robot Masters, and you just take care of X" he said, already moving away from them "X, you will be left with Zero while I decide a few things, I expect you to become friends!" Said Absolute, then immediately left the room.

Absolute went to another room and Digital was building small things, but in Absolute's vision were not very clear "What are you doing?" He asked approaching and sitting in a chair next to her, "I'm building monitoring cameras, I wanted you to help me installing them when I'm done" she asked, Absolute motioned positive "No problem, I'll just do a survey in the city, I will install the cameras when I back" Absolute said getting up and going to the output direction. "Be careful not to bump into anything!" She said, Absolute prompting a positive sign again and left.

In another room of the small base, Ice Man get up, he had been forced to sleep to regain his energy, he sat down at the table and pulled out the cables that were connected in random places of his body and looked into the room he other Robots Masters that survived were the same way, sleeping with dozens of cables connected to itself. To the left was the Eskimo Elec and right side, Fire Man, Ice was happy to see that not only Fire, but all of his other brothers were there.

Ice left the room and saw Digital working with cameras "Digital where is Absolute?" He asked, Digital turned "He went to town." She answered, Ice Man was surprised "But ..." Ice tried to say, but instead only pointed to his eyes as if to say _Even with blindness_ Digital smiled "He's not a domesticated robot. Can not stand by and do nothing, especially in the situation where we are. And his blindness is just another obstacle that he wishes to overcome."

_- City -_

Absolute was going through a neighborhood in which the robots before the entire metropolis lived, was night and a light fog was in place. Now, he could no longer hear the little robots newly activated playing with his domestic robots, not listened to the poems that humanoids philosophers counted for the younger nor the gossip that robots female counted aloud. Now he saw only an empty street with houses stained with blood, bullet holes rifle and pistols and capsules of bullets from guns on the ground.

Absolute not believe what he saw, went down the street and increasing blood was on the streets, but it seemed that what had happened mere minutes "So there you are, DWN-083" said a female voice behind him, he turned and Absolute saw a woman with red hair, stuck in a ponytail, she wore black clothing, with armor on his arm and legs, stamped on the shirt was a gun and a rose on his shoulder and the globe symbol in black on white "Sorry, but I'm bothering? AstroDeath" he asked, with a tone of seriousness, AstroDeath grabbed a gun and took aim at the head of Absolute "Yes, this troubling our president and I have orders to take you to her." she said "She will see me soon, but how about bringing she up to me? I swear I'm not doing anything wrong. I want to talk to her." Absolute asked, AstroDeath got the crosshair on Absolute, but did not shoot, he noticed she hesitated "You can not kill me, right?" He asked, AstroDeath, turned his sights to the leg and shot him, Absolute diverted stepping back, she was nervous, what Absolute said was true, then she put the gun and picked up a knife and then attacked Absolute.

His vision did not help, Absolute was able to divert only when she was very close to him, so he was wounded in the arm, but now she was closer, and Absolute could see her, he grabbed his lightsaber and cut her dagger, AstroDeath, not to be unarmed, grabbed his gun and shot back at him desperately, Absolute dodged almost all, except one, which hit him in the chest, close to his respiratory system, the sharp pain came to him, but Absolute advantage the weapon ammo had just and make an attack, his lightsaber hit her arm, cutting out and then falling to the ground, AstroDeath fell to the ground screaming in pain and holding the cropped area. Absolute advantage she could not hit him again and returned to his base.


	4. Escape

Brotherhood

_Chapter IV - Escape_

Absolute reached at the base with difficulty, was holding the place hit by the shot trying to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too deep and artificial blood spilled in droves. When he knocked on the door, Digital appeared and did not see the Absolute's situation "What's the password?" She asked, Absolute joined forces "Paranoid...People... Sucks" he said, Digital opened the door and saw a lot of blood coming out of Absolute "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, approaching him "I'm trying to" After saying, he fell to the ground and Digital helped him to go to the infirmary.

Absolute sat the exam table and Digital looked site that was the bullet hole, took a tweezers and gently removed the bullet, Absolute picked up a needle and sewed over the wound soon after took a tape and wrapped it over the wound, with a little of careless. "You did not take care you should, right?" she asked, bandaging the other wounds he had "I went into a desert place, do not expect anyone to be there. But I just got hit by an oversight."

Zero, X and Ice Man were talking in the next room and Ice noticed the bloodstains on the floor and followed them out of curiosity "Mister Ice, where are you going?" Asked X, Ice Man turned "I'm just going to the infirmary" said Eskimo, Zero and X followed by curiosity and the three saw the Absolute's situation

"Absolute!" Zero said running towards his brother "What happened?" he asked, scared, Absolute smiled lightly "It was just a small problem I had, but I'll be fine." Absolute said, holding the area hit by the shot, to his younger brother do not see "Now, you better go to sleep, tomorrow we have a lot of things to do" said Absolute, leading the two smaller to one of the rooms "Tomorrow we will show Astronautis what she is doing is wrong" he said, Absolute would not say that perhaps they could not do it, but wanted Zero think positive.

When he closed the door of the room that the two would be that night, Ice Man approached him "Now I understand why you have done that when you was exiled" said the Eskimo, Absolute smiled "It was the only thing that went through my head." He said, Digital took to take your questions from Absolute's past "But after all, what you did to be exiled?" she asked.

"I kidnapped Zero. It was a safety issue, if not now, he could be our enemy. Wily created him to be a bad guy, but I did not want to leave, so I ran away with him, told Wily that he was dead, and soon after I was exiled for treason." He explained, memory was not the most pleasant, but it was what happened.

_So, you don't was exiled for a crime... Was exiled because you wanted a better future for your brother..._ she thought, guilty for thinking that her master was bad, Digital was wanting to cry, but restrained herself "I'm going to see the movements of enemy troops" she said, Absolute put his hand on her shoulder "No, the night shift is mine, you can rest. After all, without the cameras, we have no night vision, let me handle this." He said, Digital looked at the area that it was bandaged, but knew he would not take _no_ for an answer "Take more care this time" warned, Absolute accepted and made positive sign, and after going to a ladder that gave access to the roof.

Ice Man stood beside her "Digital I'll tell you one thing about the Robot Masters" he said, Digital looked at the Eskimo "We care more about others than ourselves. Absolute is a proof of that, do not think odd that he never take no when he want to help" he said, returning to the room where he and the other Robot Masters were.

On the roof, Absolute listened to what was happening around the place which he shall choose to stay a little base, was a place devoid of any noise during the night, so any suspicious sound was to make it more alarmed.

_- City's Presidential Headquarters -_

AstroDeath called for help and soon after she was served and medicated, and Astronautis called her talk about what happened.

At the time, the two were sitting in the meeting room at the table in the center of the room "AstroDeath, my observants said there was no fighting robots in the area where this incident happened, then tell me what happened in your mission" Astronautis asked, AstroDeath was scared, but mustered the courage "Lady, I found DWN-083, I tried to attack him, but he was stronger than me and just like that" she explained, the look of Astronautis was looking murderous "You shoot him?" she asked, with angry voice, already rising from her seat and going to the nearest AstroDeath leaving her more afraid

"What I said about hurt him? If he's dead now, you considered without head!" Said Astronautis, hateful, she took a communicator "AstroSonic! Come here now!" She sent at the time she hear someone knocking on the door opens and Astronautis see AstroSonic, a 17-year-old, yellow-eyed, with hair light brown in a fringe covering the left side of the face, black clothes and the globe symbol in red and black in his chest. "Yes, Astronautis" said AstroSonic politely "Listen, AstroSonic, you will find DWN-083, whatever the cost! Send all your troops if you must, but bring AbsoluteZero, LIVE, to me! If you find him dead, you can say goodbye to AstroDeath "explained Astronautis, AstroSonic agreed and ran already calling his troops, Astronautis looked to AstroDeath "Better pray"

AstroSonic gathered all his little army "Let's look on the outskirts of the city, which has not yet investigated. But if any robot into the desert, remember, we can no longer follow them, can be considered dead, no human or human oid survive the climate of the place. However, our main target is DWN-083, you can kill everyone but arrested alive." AstroSonic sent shortly all the soldiers went into cars and get out the base.

_- Absolute's Base - _

Absolute looked at the sky, saw the moon and the stars, thinking about everything that was going on, but his thoughts were stopped when he heard the noise of cars, his field of vision did not help, but he knew that no car was going far its base and distrusted. He decided to come down and peer.

Absolute came and stood silently behind a rock when the moonlight lit the car he saw that the car was green and larger than the cars used by residents or workers _An army car!_ Absolute in a quick attitude shot toward car, striking the tire, making the car skid and fall, he took and ran towards the entrance of the base, entered and locked the door. In a swift action, he activated the Robots Masters and woke Digital, Zero and X. "Listen, the government soldiers came, now we have to run, our only escape route is the desert" whispered Absolute, all were startled and knocked AstroSonic "Open the door! We have sent the army and the president search your house" he said.

Absolute looked through the tinted windows of the walls and noticed that the place was surrounded, if trying out for any of the outputs would be captured. "I have a plan" said Absolute, everyone stared at him as he explained the plan.

AstroSonic was impatient and cut the door with a lightsaber. Another 20 soldiers entered and began searching for the occupants "Look everything, of all the borders, this is the only habited place" he explained, soldiers found a trapdoor in the floor and one of them tried to open, but Elec Man appeared and took the man hiding in the darkness and killing with electric shocks.

Other 6 heard the electric waves and headed toward the bedroom, but Guts Man appeared and knocked all in a single stroke also hiding in the room, Absolute was preparing to attack AstroSonic and stood at the edge of the wall in the dark corner of the base waiting already Buster activated.

AstroSonic noticed that some of his soldiers were gone and noticed that the enemy was closer than he thought and was leaning on a wall that was at one point more enlightened hoping someone would attack him, he had to audition and improved vision by mini chips installed in his brain that allows him to hear the lowest noise that was close to him and even seeing a figure standing in a very dark environment.

Absolute slowly moved in the darkest part of the room waiting for the right time to attack, but AstroSonic saw the movement and ran a very fast speed towards Absolute, holding a knife against his neck and the other hand a cloth with toxic liquid that robots left unconscious at the time "So you were here? Never thinking that we would find? Your stupidity amazes me" whispered AstroSonic, Absolute moved buster and aimed at AstroSonic's leg and fired, but he was faster and looked, he threw the knife on the floor and took a pistol and shot, hitting Absolute in his leg and he fell to the ground, pretending to be unconscious.

AstroSonic approached and gave Absolute tripped him, soon after he put his hand on the neck of the AstroSonic choking, Absolute noticed he had heard more sensitive than normal, then approached the ear of AstroSonic "Paranoid People sucks!" Scremed Absolute, AstroSonic's ear started bleeding and he was on the ground by pressing a hand to his ear trying to stop hurting and Absolute, stood up, looking for his brothers, but other soldiers appeared and he saw nothing "It's over, DWN-083. Now we will take you to our president" said a soldier, Absolute smiled, and disappeared, leaving the soldiers confused.

AstroSonic saw that it was only a clone, and the real activated his lightsaber, he showed that he was hiding in a corner the whole time, the soldiers attacked Absolute with other lightsabers, the fight was unfair were 13 against one, but Absolute used his chip copy and used the skills of several of his brothers, killed a soldier electrocuted, two others who came behind, he defeated throwing scissors and cut them in pieces, as he struggled against other soldiers, AstroSonic arose, would use the who possessed supernatural speed, he ran with his knife in hand, when he came within sight of Absolute, he could not think of what would later took a shot grazed the face and the tore down, the soldiers hold him against the ground.

Digital was almost out of the base, he noticed what happened and returned to the room hiding. Her eyes widened when she saw Absolute on the floor and AstroSonic with a communicator, speaking to Astronautis. In a swift action, she grabbed the gun of one the soldiers who was at her side and fired, hitting AstroSonic grazed in the head. He heard where the shot came and went in the direction of the Digital surround, but he saw the escape route that others have used to exit, he took a pistol pointing at Digital and activated the communicator "Lady, we captured DWN-083, was alive and hiding other robots, they escaped through a tunnel, but I catch them. Soon we will arrive at headquarters" said AstroSonic proud, off the communicator, Digital used the moment of distraction AstroSonic and fled.

"I will run after her and the others, you will take this idiot to the office of the president" he said, shortly after ran toward the tunnel. Soldiers took Absolute did not move out of the base _Digital, hope you can get away_ Thought him, when the soldiers were putting Absolute in the car, he in a fast action loosened up and threw a bomb into the car blasting the time. _Enough!_ thought him going to the direction of the desert where it was the end of the tunnel.


End file.
